Quizás, algún día
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Viñeta. UA] Quizás, algún día, podría invitarla a tomar un café y reírse de esto. Tal vez... Ser la mujer que soñó para su futuro. [EDITADO]


**Título:** Quizás, algún día.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance, hurt/comfort.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Sakura H.  
**Extensión:** Viñeta/625 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Quizás, algún día, podría invitarla a tomar un café y reírse de esto. Tal vez... Ser la mujer que soñó para su futuro.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.  
**Quizás, algún día**

_by Violetas Azules_

.  
.

Quizás, algún día, podría sentirse el mejor padre del mundo; con una bella y amable esposa que querría a su hijo como propio; con Itachi —ya que lleva su nombre en honor al gran hombre que fue su tío— a su lado, sacándose la foto en su graduación. Quizás, algún día... _Pero no ahora_.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba de pie en el departamento, con su hijo en brazos, tratando de apaciguar la llantina del niño. Ciertamente no entendía lo que le sucedía: le había revisado el pañal siete veces, no quería comer, y al parecer, estaba lo suficiente despierto como para gritar a todo pulmón en su oído izquierdo y arrancarle de raíz los cabellos de su nuca. ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Suspiró, y al escuchar la puerta ser tocada con suavidad —le sorprendió poder oír _algo_—, se dirigió a la misma, recibiendo a quien sea que estuviera despierto en estas altas horas de la noche con una mueca.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha-san —saludó una leve voz femenina.

Una mujer, de alrededor de 25 años —según lo que podía calcular—, de revueltos cabellos rosados y orbes jades lo miró casi impasible, centrando su atención más que nada en el niño que berreaba en sus brazos. Correspondió su saludo con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, preocupado más que nada en evitar que su primogénito cayera y se abriera la cabeza en el minúsculo pasillo.

—Eh, yo... Vivo a su lado —musitó, señalando la puerta a la izquierda—. Desde hace horas que lo escucho gritar y-...

—Hn, lo sé —musitó, acomodando al niño en el hombro derecho—. Lo siento, no sé qué es lo que le ocurre —excusó.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró, extendiendo los brazos hacia el niño.

Sasuke la miró, bastante reticente. Ninguna mujer —exceptuando la niñera— había cargado a su hijo antes. Siquiera la madre, que ni bien lo alumbró, huyó del hospital con su amante. Suspiró, y al notar que ella no había cambiado de postura, descolgó de sí con cuidado al pequeño y se lo tendió. Ella lo arrulló dulcemente, y al ver que seguía llorando, preguntó.

—¿Hace cuanto comió?

El frunció el ceño, y su mirar fue a parar hacia el reloj más próximo. _La última vez seguro habrá sido antes de que se fuera la niñera que lo cuidaba, así que..._

—Hn —musitó—. Tal vez seis... O siete horas —informó.

La mujer suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Me permite pasar? —Inquirió. Él se apartó del lugar, y la observó minuciosamente cómo se encaminaba a la cocina, como si siempre hubiera vivido allí, y sacaba el biberón. Posteriormente lo dejó calentarse en el microondas, y luego de unos minutos lo sacó, salpicando algunas gotas en su muñeca para comprobar que la temperatura fuera la correcta. Asintió, y comenzó a alimentar al pequeño. Sasuke suspiró.

—Yo... —comenzó, luego de unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La vio sonreír.

—Sakura. Haruno Sakura —presentó—. Los bebés deben comer periódicamente, pero sólo cuando si lo piden —instruyó.

En ese momento, Sasuke pensó que su hijo se veía feliz de ser abrazado por ella, Haruno Sakura. No sabía mucho de estas cosas —principalmente porque, luego de lo que pasó con su ex, se había cerrado a cualquier otra experiencia amorosa y abocado a su hijo y a su trabajo, en ese orden—, pero podía ver a Itachi sonreír mientras comía, y acurrucarse en los brazos de su actual vecina.

Quién sabe. Quizás, algún día, podían encontrarse por casualidad en el edificio, y hablar sobre su hijo. Quizás, algún día, podría invitarla a tomar un café y reírse de esto. _Tal vez... Ser la mujer que soñó para su futuro._

_.__  
_**FIN**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Ah, personalmente, me encantó realizar este escrito *O*. Ciertamente lo escribí mientras trabajaba, en mis ratos libres xD. Espero que no me despidan .

_._

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

04 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
